imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Transportation in Jill
Transportation in Jill has become very important in the past 20 years, with over 40,000,000 vehicles of all kinds on the road. Infrastructure Traffic lights The traffic lights in Jill are some of, if not, the most advanced in the world. Instead of the traditional "globe" lights, Jill's traffic lights are actually flat-screen LCD monitors. The monitors, connected to a post hanging above the road, change from green to yellow to red to let traffic through. Instead of instantly changing colors, the colors fade over a time of 5 seconds to the next color, to warn drivers of the coming light. All lights are controlled by computers at the local Traffic Control Center. The lights run on the government's Traffic control operating system, which was released in 1985 for the new lights. Freeways and highways See also: List of city freeways in Jill, List of highways in Jill, List of cargo freeways in Jill There are numerous freeways/highways in Jill, which connect many cities with each other. There are three different types of freeways as defined by the JTA. *'City Freeway (CF)' — Most of these freeways are located inside major cities. They connect suburbs and industrial areas with the central parts of the city. *'Highway' — These smaller roads connect cities over far areas. *'Cargo Freeway (CAF)' — These large freeways connect industrial areas with airports and other shipping locations. There are only two in Jill, Cargo Freeway 1 in Brownville, and Cargo Freeway 2 in Port Justin. History The first freeway was built in the 1860s, and was Highway 1 connecting North Port to Port Justin. After a huge increase in demand for highways to connect Jill's growing cities, the government established the Jill Transportation Agency in 1888 to build and manage the country's highways. Over the next 4 decades, many freeways were built, expanded and pathed, and by 1928, all of Jill's cities were connected. The next important task was to connect the cities with themselves. In 1945, the JTA commissioned the City Freeway Act, giving the agency permission to build the new "City Freeway" highways inside Brownville, Port Justin, North Oak, and North Port. City Freeways 1,4,5 and 10 were built throughout the 1950s and 1960s. In 1968, Highway 42 was built to connect Shady Oaks with the fruit orchards outside the city. In 1997, Brownville granted the agency $700 million to build the country's first Cargo Freeway, connecting the Brownville Industrial Valley with the downtown area. Cargo Freeway 1 was finished in 2001. Later, in 2005, Port Justin also asked for a Cargo Freeway to connect the Port Justin Industrial Area with Port Justin International Airport's new cargo terminal. It was completed in March 2007. Railways Jill has exactly 3,070 miles of railway, all of which is maintained and operated by Jill National Rail, which is 70% owned by the government. There are three main rail lines in Jill: the National Route (1,920 miles) and the Shady Oaks Route (350 miles). Both of these make up 2,270 miles of the system. There are also many other small local routes that branch across the country. Air travel There are eight major airports and 400 domestic airports in Jill. Air J is the main international and domestic airliner, and 4 other domestic fliers. Jill's airports combined handle 4 million passengers a day. Air J bought out Randolf Airlines in 1982. The first airport, North Port Ocean Airport, was built for trips across the Monterry Sea so immigrants from Oxford could enter Jill. It was built in 1850 and still exists today as a museum. Water travel There are four major ports in Jill and many other smaller ones. Water transport as been essential to Jill's economy since its founding in 1865, with North Port being the main cargo point. Each year, 15 million tons of cargo pass through the country's ports. See also *Jill National Rail *Air J *Port Justin International Airport *North Port *River End Category:Jill *